Miracles
by Lava Puppy
Summary: What if Delgado came back to Beverly Hills with Papi and Chloe? Now, a few months later, he and his mate, Chloe, have to go on another adventure.Delgado could handle jumping off trains and mountain lions...can he handle this? Delgado/Chloe Papi/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills Chihuahua. I wouldn't ever want to have to train that many animals...ever. This counts for all the chapters in this story.**

* * *

"Delgado!" Chloe called. She was wandering around the garden behind the pool, looking for the German Shepherd. After a persistent (and rather embarrassing, if you were Delgado) barking period outside that temple, Rachel and Sam had taken Delgado with them back home, to be Chloe's 'body guard'.

She spotted Papi and Rosetta a few feet away. After a couple months of grieving for losing Chloe to Delgado, Papi had fallen for Rachel's new Chihuahua (seems that chihuahua lovers run in the family!). Rosetta was laying under a lilac tree watching Papi play with their puppies. All seven of them. Six rambunctious boys and one little girl, the runt.

"Hey! Watch my cola(1) little cachorros(2)!" he said, rolling back onto his stomach and standing, shaking them off like raindrops.

"Papa!" Viola, the littlest, squeaked from his back, albeit muffled as she had a good hold on his collar with her teeth. "Mi pequeño guerrero (3)!" Papi laughed as she slid off.

"Papi, Don't get them too riled! It's their bedtime!" Rosetta called.

"Of course, mi corazón(4)," He said lovingly, before turning to the pups, "You heard your mama. Bedtime!"

"Papi, Rosetta!" Chloe called quickly, before the pups settled down. She didn't want to disturb them too much.

"Aunt Chloe! Aunt Chloe!" Seven pups immediately started bombarding her with questions.

"Where's Uncle Delgado?"

"Why aren't you wearing booties?"

"Tell Papa and Mama we don't need to sleep!"

"Where's Uncle Delgado?"

Chloe laughed. They were so hyperactive.

"I was going to ask your parents. Rosetta, Papi, do you know where Delgado is?"

"No, sorry Chloe. Did you check the pool area?" Rosetta offered, as Papi started rounding the puppies into the white doghouse a few yards away that Viv had bought for the new canine-family, beaming ("I'm a grandmother!")

"Yes, he wasn't there."

"Sorry, Chloe. He hasn't been around the garden today." Papi said, using his nose to scoop one of the boys, Aleksander, into the plush pillow floored doghouse.

"Ok. Thank You anyway, guys. Goodnight puppies!" She called, sleepy goodnights coming back.

She smiled, turning away. Puppies were so cute. As she walked away, she couldn't help but think that Delgado and herself would never be able to have puppies of their own... She shook her head. She shouldn't think about a depressing topic right now. She had to find Delgado.

"Delgado?!" She called, entering the house.

"Chloe?" She heard Viv coming in the front door, and smelled her Chanel no. 5 as well as...

"Delgado!"

"Hey, cariño (5)." He bumped noses with her and she leaned against his leg.

"Where were you? You've been gone all day!" She said, looking up at him.

"Sorry. I escorted Viv while she was shopping."

"Oh. I see."

"Chloe! Look what I bought for you!" Viv beamed, leaning down and fastening a little silver tiara on her head. It had a dozen tiny diamonds sparkling on it, and a little elastic to keep it on her head.

"Oh!" She twirled around a few times, smiling widely. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes you are, Bello(6)." Delgado smirked at her blush.

"You're so adorable!" Viv picked her up and rubbed noses with her.

"Thank You, Viv! I love it!" Chloe said, licking her.

"Oh I love you too!" Viv set her down. "Now you two go play; be good!" Viv laughed, going upstairs with her bags.

Delgado licked Chloe's face so that her front legs left the ground.

"Hey! Delgado!" Chloe laughed, before licking his leg. She smirked for a moment, before biting it as well. Not hard though.

"Chloe!" he stepped back, eyes narrowed.

"Catch me!" She laughed, running away.

"I'm a police dog! You won't get far!" He raced after her, reaching her a minute later in the pool area. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and threw her in the pool.

"HEY!" She squealed, surfacing.

"Hey is for horses, Princesa(7)." He shot back.

She rolled her eyes and swam to her attached island.

"troublemaker."

"Spoiled Princesa."

"Of course! I'm a Beverly Hills Chihuahua!"

"So?"

"So, I'm supposed to be spoiled. You're a Beverly Hills German Shepherd."

"Uh no. Mexican German Shepherd." Chloe rolled her eyes and he joined her on her island.

He laid down under the umbrella and she curled up next to him.

"Urg you're wet." He grumbled, however did not move.

"Your own fault." She smiled as he moved her between his front paws, putting his head on her back.

They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the sunset.

"...Delgado?" She asked.

"Yeah kid?" He asked sleepily. She rolled her eyes. He still called her kid.

"Have you thought about...puppies?" She asked and felt him start. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Chloe...we can't. It would kill you, you know that. I can't risk that. Not ever." He said, 100% awake now.

"I know that...but, if we could, would you want them?" She asked. She knew that they couldn't.

"Of course, Chloe. Why would you think otherwise, cariño?"

"I don't."

"Then what brought this conversation up?"

"..."

"Chloe."

"Papi was playing with his puppies and I wondered if you felt like you were missing out." She admitted.

Delgado sighed.

"Princesa...I have you. I am Feliz(8)."

"Thank you, Delgado."

"You're welcome. Bedtime, Princesa?"

"Please." He laughed and got up.

"After you."

* * *

(1)Tail

(2)puppies

(3)My Little Warrior

(4)My Heart

(5)sweetheart

(6)beautiful

(7)Princess

(8)Happy

I hoped you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! next chapter up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracles Chapter2**

**I dont own Beverly Hills Chihuahua.**

* * *

When Delgado woke up in the morning, there was warm sunshine rays streaming into the windows onto the satin dog bed, his little white mate curled up against his stomach and he could hear Viv snoring on the other side of the room. He eased himself up carefully; avoiding waking Chloe. It worked. He padded over to the door and stuck his nose into the crack, opening the door enough for him to slip through. He jogged down the hall, then the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Beside the pantry, in a little alcove, there were 9 bowls; 2 big silver ones with 'Delgado' printed on them in black; those were his food and water, then 2 smaller gold ones with 'Chloe' printed on them in slender cursive letter, those were Chloe's as she was uncomfortable eating from his big ones and hers were to small for him. There were two small silver ones, one printed with bronze letter 'Rosetta', the other 'Papi'. three other identical ones had 'Puppies' printed on two, and "Rosetta and Papi' on the other one. Those were the puppies' food and water and their parent's water. All bowls lined the walls.

He had his breakfast and went outside. He lay down in the sun beside the pool and put his head on his paws.

Why had Chloe thought he thought he was missing out because their inability to have pups? Sure, he sometimes thought about their not possible puppies, but he loved Chloe. Puppy or no puppy, he was staying with her.

Suddenly, he was tackled from behind. seven little bodies were all over him, nipping and growling cutely.

"Hey hey hey!" he stood up and seven puppies fell off of him.

"Good morning Uncle Delgado!" they sat in a half circle in front of him, on the edge of a pool.

"Hey niños(1). Where's your parents?"

"Landscapin'."

"So what are you up to?"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah. Right."

"Will you play with us Uncle Delgado?"

"Yeah please!" Seven voices pleaded. Delgado sighed.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"All of you close your eyes." They did as they were told and then...

"BOO!" seven squeals, seven splashes, one laugh.

"Gotcha, niños." He said as they surfaced and started paddling around.

"Come in Uncle Delgado! Come on!" Viola called, putting her paws on the edge. "Please?" she hitched on the puppy eyes only she and Chloe could do.

'Don't jump...Don't jump...Don't...'he jumped, 'what am I doing?!' he looked around under water and gently tugged one of the puppies under by his foot, letting him go quickly.

"Uncle Delgado!" The puppy, Jose, squealed when he surfaced shortly after Delgado himself.

"Jose!" He mocked, splashing some water at him with his nose.

For the next hour or so Delgado played with the pups in the pool, losing track of time and pushing them under. Eventually they got tired and Delgado helped each of them onto the island.

"Tired already, chorros(2)?" He laughed, laying down and letting them curl up beside him. He put his head on his paws, and Viola and curled up right beside his nose. He sneezed.

"Ew." Viola stated, and Delgado rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry, Princesa." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sleep already would you?" He said, and she put her head down.

"'Night Uncle Delgado."

"Night Kid."

A couple hours passed and none of the puppies woke up. Delgado didn't sleep, but watched the water over the edge of the island. If Viola rolled over, she would fall in. But she stayed curled into a tight ball.

"Kids? Pequeninos(3)?" Papi and Rosetta came through the gates.

"Aye Chihuahua! Delgado got 'em!" Papi laughed, and Delgado rolled his eyes.

"At least they don't smell like fertilizer." He said dryly. Papi shook his head.

"Hey Hombres(4) and mujer(5) wake up!" He called, standing at the end of the island bridge. Seven pairs of eyes opened sleepily.

"Papa, Uncle Delgado pulled me under water..." Jose yawned, stumbling to his feet and towards the bigger Chihuahua.

"Did he now? Well say thank you to Uncle Delgado for playing with you, niños." Rosetta instructed. Seven puppies who were trying to get to the other side of the bridge head of everyone else without falling in, stopped and smiled at Delgado.

"Gracias (6) Uncle Delgado!" Delgado nodded.

"Don't mention it kids." Papi and Delgado sat next to each other and watched Rosetta count the pups before settling down on the grass a few feet away to bathe them.

"But Mama! I'm clean!" Viola protested, trying to get away from her mother's grasp.

Papi chuckled.

"She's a handful all by herself." He said, looking up at the bigger dog.

"How do you two do it? I was tired just swimming with them for an hour." Delgado said, sounding almost exasperated.

"Si(7), hombre, it gets pretty exhausting sometimes. But you know, laying there at night with Rosetta and just watching them sleep, It's all worth it. They're all worth it. Plus," He added slyly, "They keep me old muscles moving. Impossible to get old with all that running around!"

Delgado snorted. He was surprised the landscaper could keep up, and completely baffled that Rosetta could keep them all under control, rarely with more than a polite sentence.

"Papi! We have a runner!" Rosetta called, jerking her head in the direction that the firstborn puppy, Alejandro was running.

"Uh oh. Alejandro get back here!" Papi took off, kicking up a small amount of dust behind him.

Delgado shook his head, snorting.

He went back into the house and into the living room. Viv was pacing around the room, phone on her head.

"Of course I can! Oh it will be so much fun! Maybe Delgado will finally let us trim his nails." She sent a sly smirk at the German shepherd. Delgado's eyes narrowed.

"Men don't go to the spa and get their nails done!" He barked, and she laughed.

"Maybe not. But we'll go anyway. Goodness knows Delgado won't let Chloe or I leave without him!" he could hear a squeaking on the other end of the line.

"For your own good." He told her, before laying down in front of the window.

He could smell Chloe's faded perfume from yesterday before he could see her bed-fur coming down the stairs.

"Morning, cariño." He called to her and she went to him immediately.

"Morning, Delgado." She rubbed up against him briefly, smiling. He grinned back.

"You realize it's noon, right Princesa?" He teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't get any sleep with you hogging the bed all night!"

"I'm a great deal bigger than you, kid. You don't need much space. Your clothes are another story, though." She snorted at the last comment.

"Morning, Viv." She turned to her faithful owner, who scooped her up.

"Who wants to go to the spa?" She asked, obviously excited. Chloe squealed.

"YES!!" her tail began going a million miles a minute. Delgado rolled his eyes.

"Women." He muttered.

"Oh Delgado, you big grump!" Chloe smiled, and Delgado rolled his eyes....again.

"Yeah? You try being tackled by 7 very, very small puppies at eight oclock in the morning. By the way, we have to clean the pool. There's small amounts of fertilizer in it." Chloe choked with laughter.

"You went swimming with the puppies?" She called over Viv's shoulder as they went up stairs.

"Yeah, but then we took a nap because I'm old and tired and not cut out to be running around with a bunch of small, annoying dogs like you." Chloe glared, although playfully.

"Old and tired huh? So we won't have any resistance cutting your nails then!" She barked before disappearing out of sight.

Delgado chuckled. Chloe was full of energy, but hey, so was he. He wasn't that old yet.

* * *

(1)kids

(2)squirts

(3)little ones

(4)men

(5)woman

(6)thanks

(7)yes


End file.
